


Disturbance

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Comment Fic, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alphonse needs to talk to someone.<br/>Disclaimer:  * bows to the East and Arakawa *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Frustrations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289567).

At the knock, Riza opened the door, her eyebrows twitching up, the only evidence of surprise. Standing beside her, Black Hayate wagged his tail, looking up at Alphonse Elric. 

“I’m sorry I came unannounced,” he said, his hands knotting together. “I didn’t know,” his voice trailed off.

“No, it’s all right. Please, come in.” She widened the opening, allowing Alphonse to come inside. His shoulders were tight as was the skin around his eyes. “Would you like something to drink? I could make some coffee or tea.” 

Alphonse nodded, his expression distant and strained, even though he petted Hayate and rubbed the dog’s ears affectionately. “I didn’t know where to go, who to talk to,” he said softly. “I…didn’t mean to inconvenience you.”

“It’s quite all right,” Riza said, setting the kettle on the burner and turning on the flame. Turning back to Alphonse, she guided him to the couch, settling him there. “You wouldn’t have come here unless you had a need.” She thought of his brother and their long talk while she cleaned her gun. “What do you need, Alphonse?”

He studied his linked fingers resting on his knees. “You know, I always thought this would happen. I wanted it to – I thought I did.” Riza didn’t say anything, letting Alphonse explain whatever was bothering him. “But to see it for real, to know it’s going to happen, I’m not sure,” he shook his head. Turning slightly toward her, Alphonse gave her a look that seemed pleading and sad. “We were always together! The three of us…we were supposed to always be together. And now, the way she looks at him - !”

“Your relationships are changing,” Riza said softly. “But you still love both of them.” Alphonse nodded, but the slight hesitation made her think there was something more. “What is it, Alphonse?” 

“I just…” he got to his feet, pacing past Hayate, digging his fingers through his short hair and making it stand on end. “I don’t know, First Lieutenant Hawkeye. I feel like they’re moving ahead, and I’m still stuck in armor.” Stopping at the wall, Alphonse leaned his head against it, thumping his fist softly against it. “I want them to be happy…I want all of us to be happy, but I thought.” He swallowed noisily. 

Riza waited for a few seconds before rising and going to him, laying her hands on his shoulders. Tension made his body hum. She rubbed his back, feeling the taut muscles under her palms. “I don’t know what I thought,” he murmured. “Maybe that things would never change, that it’d always be the three of us, not the two of them and me.” Shuddering, Alphonse slithered out from under her touch, taking a few steps away. “I’m going to Xing,” he said, his head lowered. “I had an invitation, and I want to learn Alkahestry.” His foot moved over the threadbare carpet. 

“It might be good for you to get away,” Riza said noncommittally. 

A smile flashed her way, tired and a little bitter. “Yeah, that’s what I think, too. I need a little distance, maybe, to figure out everything.” 

The kettle sang, and Riza turned to get it. “I’ll pour some tea,” she said. 

“No, thank you.” Alphonse shook his head. “I’m sorry I disturbed you, First Lieutenant.” He shifted his shoulders, reminding Riza of a restive horse. “I should be going.” 

Before she could say anything, Alphonse had opened the door, leaving her in the apartment, the kettle still whistling its tune.

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by Marlex by the following: “Al, Riza... not sure how to react to Ed and Winry together, Al needs someone to talk to”.


End file.
